


His

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Sinfully Wicked [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gang AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie gets a 'partner' and learns things about the gang.





	His

**Author's Note:**

> Parts borrowed from Good Girls 👍

_ She felt like her nerves were on fire as she stood in her living room across from him as he stood no emotion on his face, his hands tucked in his jacket pockets.  _

_ “You’ve been workin’ off your debt for a week now.” He stated, Ellie nodded though she wanted to deny she had a debt to pay in the first place. It wasn’t her fault the stupid package of money went missing after she delivered it to where she was supposed to. “It’s about time you got a partner.” _

_ “A- I’m sorry a what?” Ellie gaped at him. A partner? _

_ His lips twitched into a smirk. “She’s only been workin’ paying off her own debt for a few months, you lost my money and she stole it. Something you two can bond over.” _

_ Ellie bit her tongue. She didn’t lose his damn money.  _

_ “She’s outside with my boys.”  _

_ He moved towards the door but not thinking, Ellie reached forward and grabbed his arm. As he turned to her, his eyes traveled from her hand up to her face. She quickly pulled her hand away, tingling still going up her arm.  _

_ “I- You know you never told me your name.”  _

_ A chuckle fell from his lips. “So I haven’t.” He tilted his head slightly to the side as he faced her. “Nick.” Ellie held her breath when he leaned in, his lips inches from her ear. “Now you have a name to moan out when you have those dreams of yours.”  _

_ She froze, her eyes widening and her face turning red. Nick gave a cocky smirk before walking out the door. _

_ How the hell did he know?  _

_ Luckily she managed to control herself just as he came strolling back in, two of his big tattooed guys following along with a woman who was apparently going to be her ‘partner’.  _

_ “You two will be workin’ together.” He said, his voice cutting clear across that they had no choice. “You do what I tell you, and this will go along smoothly.”  _

_ Nick gave Ellie his usual once over before he walked back out the door, his boys following. “I’ll be in touch.” _

_ Ellie shifted and looked at the other woman who seemed to relax a little from her tense position now that they were gone. _

_ She sent Ellie a small smile. “Tamieka, but you can just call me Tami.” _

_ “Eleanor..but you can just call me Ellie.” _

_ Tami grinned. “So now that introductions are outta the way- did I just see Nick literally lick his lips as he looked at you?”  _

_ She felt her cheeks heat up as she quickly went to the kitchen to pour them a drink.  _

_ Tami’s laughter followed her, jumping up to sit on one of the counters. “I may be a low level in his gang but I’ve seen Nick enough times to know he never looks at anyone like that.” _

_ Ellie downed her drink in seconds. “Let’s not talk about it.” _

_ “Hmm we’ll see.” Tami winked as she sipped her own drink.  _

* * *

They had been working together doing a few jobs for Nick for a few weeks, Ellie and Tami had quickly become friends which was something Ellie hadn’t expected. Though Tami was  _ still _ going on about her and Nick, especially after they would meet with him when doing  drop offs. Nick would do his normal once over, his eyes practically staying on her the whole time with his heated gaze that made her squirm. Which only fueled Tami’s imagination...and her own during the night.

Ellie felt herself going a little crazy over the mystery that was Nick with the only thing about him she knew being his name. She almost.. _ craved _ more information about him. Ellie had been tempted to ask Tami what she knew, but was almost afraid to ask. 

But that all changed when Ellie one morning walked by her empty guest bedroom..to see it not so empty.

“What the fuck?” She whispered loudly to herself, her eyes wide as she looked at the figure on the bed. An attractive man laid on the bed, his stomach wrapped by a bloody cloth. 

Within seconds she grabbed her phone and called Tami who wasted no time in rushing over at the panic in Ellie’s voice.

“Holy shit.” Tami said as they stood in the doorway of the room. “There’s a man who’s been shot on your guest bed.”

Ellie glared at her. “Really? I haven’t figured that out!” She harshly whispered. 

“Just saying.” Tami mumbled. “Huh, he’s cute too.”

“Tami!” Ellie gave her arm a smack.

Tami gave her a ‘what!’ look before she looked back at the man, looking closer at him. Ellie watched as her eyes widened. 

“What?!” Ellie said, looking wildly between the two.

She opened her mouth in protest as Tami grabbed her arm and yanked her into the hall, shutting the bedroom door behind them.

“Dude! That isn’t just  _ anyone _ in your guest bed!” 

“What? Who is it?”

“Have you  _ not _ done your research when working for the gang?!” Tami looked at her in disbelief. Ellie gave her a sheepish look that had the other woman sighing loudly..and a bit too dramatically. “That guy in your bed is Ari!”

“Who the hell is Ari?” Ellie asked. 

“I think it’s about time I gave you a little history lesson on Nick and his gang.” 

Ellie stared wide eyed. Tami knew information this whole time, and she would have known more about Nick if she just had the guts to ask! 

With one last peek into the room, they walked downstairs to the living room where Tami poured them a drink before settling on the couch. 

“I guess I should start by saying this little gang is actually a family legacy thing, you know the whole they all join in some way, boss man gets passed down to the next capable son.” Tami began saying. “Omer David started it, passed boss man title down to his son Uri, and then Uri passed it down to his son Eli David who then passed it down to Nick.”

“So..Nick is a David?” Ellie asked slowly.

Tami shook her head. “No not technically, the story is Eli found Nick when he was a young boy and took him in raising him as his own.”

“And this Ari that’s knocked unconscious in my bed upstairs?” Ellie asked, a little huff to her voice. 

“Ari is Eli’s son.”

“Wait-” Ellie shook her head in confusion. “If Ari is Eli’s son, then why is Nick running things? Shouldn’t that be Ari?”

Tami shrugged. “As far as I know, no one knows. I know there was some rebelling in the beginning about Nick taking over but I guess he ended up proving himself enough because they have no trouble following his orders now.”

“What else do you know about the family?” Ellie leaned in a little, soaking up all the information on Nick that she could. 

“That Ari is the oldest, then comes Eli’s daughter Ziva, Nick, and then there was another daughter I think her name was..Tali?”

Ellie felt like her brain was going to explode from all this information. She took a long sip of her drink. “Okay so..Ziva?

Tami nodded. “I’ve seen her once at one of Nick’s warehouses and from what I seen, not someone you want to get on the bad side of.”

“And this Tali? You said there  _ was _ ?” 

“Yeah..” Tami frowned. “No one knows much except that she died when she was sixteen. Some say it was a drive by, some say in a fire, there’s a bunch of rumors circulating about it. All anyone knows is that the David family was never the same after.”

Ellie felt her heart clench for Nick. “What does that mean?”

Tami swirled the alcohol around in her glass before downing the rest of it. Ellie could tell the David’s story affected her in some way. “From what I heard Eli killed a bunch of his guys in anger, and the others turned to anger as well. And that type of anger...it doesn’t just go away and it eats you up.” 

Swallowing roughly, Ellie reached over and grabbed Tami’s hand. She didn’t know much about Tami’s past, but whatever was in it was something close to the David’s story. 

Tami gave her a grateful smile and squeezed her hand in return. 

“So uh-” Tami cleared her throat. “We should probably call Nick.”

Ellie jumped back. ”What why?” She then smacked her forehead. “Okay that was a stupid thing to ask.”

Tami snickered and grabbed the burn phone Nick had given Ellie off the coffee table, tossing it at her.

* * *

Ellie felt weird standing across from Nick who sat on the back porch steps in her backyard. She just found out all this information on his family, but she had to act like she knew nothing. Her fingers itched to touch him, to feel that tingle she felt the last time.

“We didn’t sign up for...for whatever the hell this is!” 

Nick scoffed. “Sweetheart, if you think you can pick and choose what you do for me, think again,”

She clenched her jaw. “There’s someone upstairs possibly bleeding out on my sheets!” 

Tami stood off to the side keeping her mouth shut, but her eyes were narrowed watching the two.

“You better hope he doesn't bleed out.” Nick said firmly. “If he does it isn’t gonna be pretty for you.”

Ellie felt her heart speed up, hearing the threat in his voice that he wasn’t saying out loud. 

“What am I supposed to do!” 

Nick reached into the bag beside him and pulled out a stack of cash, setting it down beside him. “Make sure he doesn’t die, simple as that.” 

Ellie looked at Tami and the two exchanged a look. They got paid for doing the jobs they did..but they could always use more. Ellie herself was still swimming in debt thanks to Jake, and Tami needed the money to pay for the medical bills that had piled up for her sister, she was no longer sick but the bills didn’t just go away. 

“We don’t know anything about taking care of a gunshot wound!” 

Nick didn’t take his eyes off her as he took out another stack of cash. 

Ellie’s mind went to finding out how much of their money Jake had thrown away, how he took out a bunch of loans in both of their names, and then there was the matter of how much of their money had went to the skank he was sleeping with. Jake had insisted he’d fix it, but all he did was dig a bigger hole.

“Fine.” She spat out. 

He stood up with his signature smirk. “Good. I’ll pick him up later.”

As he walked by Ellie, he stopped. 

“How’re those dreams?” He said in a low voice, enough that Tami wouldn’t hear.

Ellie felt herself flush.

_ Her skin felt like it was on fire as Nick kissed down her body, his hands moving to her legs and spreading them apart when his lips were at her stomach.  _

_ “Last chance Ellie.” He said, his mouth inches away making her whimper with need. She shook her head.  _

_ Seconds later Ellie threw her head back moaning his name. _

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said roughly. 

Nick made a ‘hmm’ noise. “Whatever you say sweetheart.”

Ellie didn’t breath until Nick was out of sight. 

“Damn!” Tami suddenly said, making Ellie jump. Right..she wasn’t alone. “I could feel that tension all the way from here!”

Ellie only huffed and gave Tami the finger making the other woman cackle. She grabbed the money off the porch, tossing a stack to Tami who fumbled to grab it.

* * *

Minutes later they stood by the bed in the guest room staring down at Ari who they would have thought to be dead if they couldn’t see him breathing. 

Medical supplies were all over the place, but neither of them had any idea how to actually treat a gunshot wound. 

“What if we just..google it?”

Tami raised an eyebrow. “What like..watch freakin’ how to videos on YouTube?” 

Ellie made a face but shrugged. “What do we have to lose?”

“Uh our lives if we can’t treat him correctly? What if someone sees the search history?!”

“Don’t worry about that.” Ellie grinned. “I’m pretty good with computers.”

Tami blinked at her. “Huh..don’t be holding out on me now Ellie.”

* * *

The next day Nick came to pick Ari up. His boys had already taken Ari out to the car, and Tami was upstairs cleaning up. 

“You did good.” Nick said, giving a small smile that had Ellie’s heart racing. 

God he was good looking. 

“Uh..thanks.” 

She almost choked on her own spit when he suddenly bit his lip.

“Word of advice?” 

Ellie nodded.

Nick stepped in her personal space, his body almost touching hers. “I wouldn’t wear that t-shirt if you don’t want guys imagining rippin’ it off.” 

Ellie blinked in confusion until she realized.

She was wearing a white t-shirt...one that was thin enough you could clearly see her bra. 

Oh Tami was  _ so _ dead for not warning her. 

Her face flushed in embarrassment and from his comment. 

Nick chuckled, the sound sending a shiver down her spine. 

“I don’t mind the view.” He said in a rough voice. 

His fingers came up, running along the side of her bra through the shirt making her breathe in sharply.

“I’ll be in touch.” He mumbled, his eyes glancing down at her lips before he moved himself away from her.

Her fingers twitched to grab him and pull him back.  

Tami came thundering down the steps seconds after the door shut behind him.

“Hot damn!”

Ellie groaned and dropped down onto the couch. Of course she was watching from the steps. And Ellie had a feeling Nick knew she was watching, the jerk. 

“Man, if that guy gave me that panty dropping smile of his-”

“Oh god.” Ellie groaned, shoving her face in one of the couch pillows. 


End file.
